Realizing Feelings
by Coffee and Tea Fueled
Summary: Feelings are revealed before a study session between two close friends. Mitsu. -disclaimerish thingy inside-


A/N:

This is my first story on this website! I decided to do a one shot of k-on! just to test my writing skills, so if it seems a bit generic, sorry! I'm just testing the waters. I plan to make a series about k-on! in the future though... This is a MitSu because that is my favorite pairing! Well, enough of me, on to the story! P.S.: '...'= a thought.

RITSU'S POV

It's not like I hate being around her... It's the complete opposite! She makes me feel so weird! However, I have identified my feelings as love towards Mio. I'm Tainaka Ritsu and I've been feeling this way for a while now. I know, I know, I'm weird because I feel this way about my best friend, but I just can't help it you know? She's so beautiful and perfect... Geh, I'm getting itchy just thinking that way. Anyways I'm on my way to Mio's apartment to study. I wonder how I should tease her then...

MIO'S POV

My name is Akiyama Mio. I am waiting for my childhood friend Ritsu to arrive so we can study. I'm actually looking forward to it because we haven't had much alone time since we started the University. Though Ritsu will probably just re-read all of my manga rather than studying, I can't wait to hang out for a while, even if she can be an annoying baka... But she's also, funny, nice, and caring... What could this feeling be?

NORMAL POV

The doorbell was heard as Mio was setting snacks for her and Ritsu's study session.

"Coming!"

Mio ran down the stairs and opened the door only to find Ritsu wearing a zombie mask. "MIIIOOOOO~" Ritsu said while proceeding to jump at the poor girl at the doorway.

"KYA!" Mio was pushed out of her genkan* and into her house's interior. Ritsu chuckled at Mio's action.

"Mio, that reaction was gold!" Mio held back the urge to hit Ritsu, as she was relieved to see Ritsu hadn't changed, but that didn't make up for the fact that she was still trembling in the corner.

"Aww, C'mon Mio! It's just a mask. No need to get so upset."

Ritsu walked over to Mio and wrapped her in a tight, comforting hug.

"It's all your fault! Stupid Ritsu!" Mio then noticed that Ritsu was still hanging on to her.

"Umm, Ritsu you can stop now." Though she didn't want Ritsu to release the hug, she had to stop this odd feeling that was making her cheeks warm up with that funny blush she gets when she's embarrassed.

Ritsu released the hug and sighed, "Geez, Mio, you'll never get over your fear of scary things will you? Anyways, It's good to see you doing well." 'So cute!'

Mio stood up and started walking up the stairs to her room.

"Yeah, you too Ritsu, lets go study."

"Eh~? Mioooo, I just got here, can we like, watch a movie or something?" Ritsu was already trying to get out of studying and they haven't even started yet.

Mio sighed and turned around mid-step.

"Can't you ever just focus on studying for once? Exams are coming up and we can't have you failing and coming to me last minuet to cram for make-ups."

"But I just wanna hang out with my dangerous queen~" Ritsu said with a kissy face.

Mio blushed at the action.

"B-b-b-baka!" Mio said while hitting Ritsu's head.

"Wow, that's quite a stutter, Mio."

This made the bassist's blush go even deeper.

Ritsu thought that Mio looks absolutely adorable so she decided to push her luck some more.

"Mio~ That blush is attracting barnacles to the back of your knees!"

"KYAAAAAA!" Mio then passed out.

Luckily Ritsu was there to catch her before she fell down the stairs.

Ritsu carried the raven haired girl to her room and laid her on the bed.

'Gah, I kinda feel bad for making Mio pass out...'

Ritsu was sitting at Mio's bedside while playing with her hair.

'Wow, I wonder what kind of shampoo Mio uses, her hair is so soft!'

Ritsu's gaze then fell to Mio's face.

'I wonder if she would notice if I left a kiss on her cheek...'

Ritsu leaned in to act upon her thought, but little did she know that the bassist was slowly coming back from her slumber.

Ritsu's lips came into contact with her best friend's cheek.

Mio stirred a bit but then settled back into her slumber while mumbling something incoherent.

Ritsu let out a breath she didn't know she was even holding.

The auburn haired girl noticed that Mio's lips had parted slightly.

She then leaned in, summoning the courage while closing the distance between their faces.

Ritsu felt Mio's lips against her own.

'What?! How can lips be this soft and warm?'

Before Ritsu could move away, Mio's eyes snapped open only to see Ritsu's lips pressed against her own.

"What are you doing?" Mio mumbled through the kiss.

At this time, Ritsu's eyes were also open and she quickly pulled back.

"U-ummm this is... umm, I'll leave now." Ritsu then got up and left the Akiyama household.

Mio was in such a daze, she didn't even chase her.

MIO'S POV

What the heck just happened? Ritsu was playing her dumb pranks on me then I wake up in my bed to her kissing me?! ...Her lips were soft, and it felt good... WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! And she just left, I feel bad for reacting that way. But does this mean Ritsu feels 'that' way about me? Who would have thought that she was like that? But if I liked it too, does that mean I like her back? She may be an idiot but I get this feeling whenever I'm around her. Oh my God, I like Ritsu! Ugh, now I have to tell her my feelings. But what if it was another one of her dumb jokes? Then I'll just make a fool of myself. Hm? A text from Ritsu?

-Meet me at the park, OK?-

I guess I can tell her when I get to the park then..

-OK.-

RITSU'S POV

I'M SO STUPID, WHY WOULD I KISS HER? NOW SHE PROBABLY THINKS I'M A FREAK OR SOMETHING. But she didn't really seem angry... Maybe I should talk to her about it. I'll text her and ask her to the park so I can confess.

-Meet me at the park, OK?-

This is probably not going to go in my favor, but I've been hiding from these feelings for too long.

-OK.-

Alright, I'll just sit on this swing and wait for her.

NORMAL POV

Mio made her way to the park thinking about all the things she could say to her friend to confess. Ritsu was in a similar state of mind at the moment.

Before she knew it, Mio was at the park and was looking at Ritsu who had gotten up from her swing to greet Mio.

"Hey Mio, I know you probably think I'm weird for what I did but hear me out, OK?"

Mio was silent but she complied by nodding.

"I like you Mio, more than a friend should. That's why I kissed you, and that's why I always tease you, so I can put that cute blush on your face." "I've liked you since we started high school. When I realized it, I didn't know what to do, so I kept these feelings hidden so I cold never hurt you. But since you know now, all I can ask you is do you feel the same?"

Mio walked to Ritsu and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Ritsu, I'm so happy you feel this way. I may not have realized my feelings before you but I know now that I feel the same way."

Ritsu wiped the tears threating to fall and hugged Mio back.

"Mio... I love you."

Ritsu then pulled away from the hug and kissed Mio passionately.

When they pulled away Mio was crying.

"EH? W-why are you crying Mio?"

Mio was then laughing and then she hugged Ritsu some more.

"These are tears of joy, Baka."

The two then walked back to Mio's apartment to discuss their future. But they both knew, nothing could separate them.

A/N:

WOW that was more generic than intended. lol, I hope you get the point that this is to exercise my writing skills for my future series. But please tell me things I can improve on, I obviously intend to put more thought into my series. Anyways, hope it was still somewhat enjoyable. BYE!

~CaTF


End file.
